KH3
by niawt kram
Summary: This is a story about KH3 if Sonic the hedgehog was in it.


KH3

The pale sun rapidly faded into the ocean's horizon, creating a sparkling combination of purple, blue, yellow, and a pale red. Riku and Sora looked out into the distance. The stars began to shine. One twinkled brighter than the rest.

"The North Star." Riku said into the twilight sky.

"If we ever have another adventure, we'll go there." Sora replied. Suddenly Kairi came running towards them. She had a letter in a bottle in her hands. Riku popped it open with his thumb, handing it to Sora. He undid the Mickey seal, eyes lighting up as he read the news from the king.

"Dear Sora, Riku, and hopefully Kairi,

I have been giving you a vacation, but as they say, a hero's work is never done. I've assembled some of your allies, and they all know of the worlds and the things we have learned. I've assembled three teams of your friends, equaling them out to their talents and yours. Hercules, Tarzan, Tifa, Tron, Pete from the 1920's, Peter Pan, Leon, Yuffie, Aerioth, Beast, Mulan, Aladdin, Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Simba, Yen Sid, Minnie, Chip, Dale, Jiminy, Daisy, and I will be waiting at Mobius, which is the North Star to you guys. There are also some others I want you to meet. Whelp, I have to hurry, We're all taking off in a ship Cid made us. Look out to the ocean to see your ship. See ya later!

King M"

They looked out into the ocean to see a giant ship shaped like the Mickey key chain. Out of the front emerged three normal sized ships for the keyblade wielders. Riku's was black and red. Sora's was yellow and silver. Kairi's was green and dotted with many colors, mainly orange and red. There was a small seat, and a headset in each one. The ships stopped near the island, right below the three. They heard a voice from each of the intercom's inside the headset.

"Well if you ain't a sight for these sore eyes!" Said a raspy southern voice.

"Cid!" the three said. They dropped into their ships. They put on their headsets and were retracted back into the larger ship. They went into the hangar, which was a giant building with many ships inside. There were about 30, all looking like they were custom made for a team. They looked towards the door, and saw two black figures.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled. He jumped towards the figures, summoning his keyblade in midair. He swung at the pair, but they ducked.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Donald and Goofy. They threw at Sora, arms outstretched. They embraced, heading to Riku and Kairi afterwards. They were all happy about the reunion. They passed the hangar, walking into the galley. The brooms from Disney Castle were busy at work on cleaning the Galley. The tiles were red and white, sparkling from the lights that hung from the high ceiling. There was a whole crew of brooms at work. They passed by that room, heading to a large room. It had bunk beds all along the sides of the walls with a small trunk at the end of each bed. There were six unused bunks. They headed east, towards a room that looked like a cockpit. They looked in but it was empty. Sora looked towards the Pilot's seat, which was facing the other way. He reached to the chair, and turned it. It was empty. He turned to see Cid staring at him an inch away from his face.

"BOO!" Cid yelled. Sora jumped ten feet in the air.  
"Hey Cid!" Riku and Kairi said.

"well I haven't met you now have I?" Cid asked Riku and Kairi.

"I guess not, since Sora only told us about you." Riku said.

"But we have heard that you help Sora out a lot." Kairi said cheerfully.

"Well then strap in, folks, and let's get this show on the road." Cid said, jumping into the pilot's seat. The ship began shaking, resisting leaving the water. Suddenly, it kicked, lifting about 25 feet in the air. The ship turned around, towards the horizon. It then pointed up, shooting into the sky in a brilliant flash of blue and white. The waves rippled beneath where the ship had just been, creating giant waves that crashed into the islet, temporarily filling the beach with water. They sped towards the North Star, but rapidly turned to the star just to the left.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked, currently the only one not eating at the galley.

"We gotta pick Auron and Cloud up from a world created by the king and Yen Sid for our experimentation on certain things. It's called The world of fate and destiny. They've created a sort of mentorship between them lately. They need to be here for this." Cid replied.

"Well then let's find them already." Riku said impatiently. The planet suddenly appeared ahead of them. From a distance, the world seemed completely level and flat. As they orbited closer, however, Riku noticed that there was a small base sticking out, with dark patches clouding about 4 miles away. Just as Riku was about to point out the clouds, they heard a scream from the Galley. Riku jumped up, summoning the way to Dawn keyblade that he was his signature. Cid grabbed the steering wheel, pulling it off with ease. He pulled the outer oval of the wheel apart, straitening it out. It suddenly got a pointed end, and a handle that fit perfectly in his hand.

"Homemade." Cid said. They ran to the Galley room, where they discovered the door shut. Riku opened it to hear a creaking. Inside, the four fighters wee battling heartless and Nobodies alike. There were mostly Dusks and Shadows, With a few assault riders and Destroyers. There was a giant creature, seemingly a fusion of a nobody and a heartless. Cid, Donald, and Goofy ran off, fighting Enemies that his in the kitchen room, a small nook in the back that was enclosed. Riku, Sora, and Kairi ran towards the giant creature. With astounding speed, Sora and Riku ran up the back of the creature. The creature was big, with three keyholes attached to its head, back and chest. Kairi tried to seal the keyhole on the chest of the behemoth, yet whenever she tried, it shook it off, sending golden blasts into the kitchen room and out the hall.

"Watch it!" they heard Cid yell from the Kitchen.

"Sorry!" Kairi yelled towards the door.

"I think we have to seal them all together." Sora said on the head of the beast. They all agreed. In almost perfect unison, they jumped back, sealing all the Keyholes. The keyholes glowed golden, sending vibrant colors through the beast towards its chest. It began to glow. The beast toppled over, barely missing Kairi. Sora and Riku flew off of the beast, hitting the wall. They monster was attempting to get up from the floor. Riku, Kairi, and Sora threw their keyblades all at once, actually fusing the blades to create a sort of ultima weapon. The weapon hit the monster, and it began to turn to dust. Just as they began to celebrate, Cloud and Auron came in yelling.

"What have you done!" Cloud said, losing his cool temporarily.

"We just defeated those monsters. You should be grateful." Riku said, mad at the two.

"We needed them. They may have held the key to saving us all." Auron said angrily.

"And now we may all be doomed." Cloud finished.

Well there we have it. My first Kh fic. I was hoping for reviews. If I get 100 by the time I rech 10, I'll be open to suggestions on world and characters that I'll add to my story.

Happy reading,

ACE


End file.
